Angry Zim
by Arandomdude345
Summary: The piggies have taken off with the Angry Birds eggs again. But now the Birds have another problem...  My first fanfic


"Angry Zim"

(Invader Zim and characters belong to Johan Vasquez. Angry Birds and characters belong to Rovio Inc.)

(Crossover: Angry Birds/Invader Zim)

One day, the Angry Birds were watching their eggs, singing lullabies and being on the lookout for those bad ol' piggys.

Then a beetle flew by and caused one of the eggs to fall over.

Angry Birds: SQUAWK!

The Birds pounded the beetle into the dirt, but they didn't see the piggies coming.

Beetle: Ouch...

The birds turned back to their nests...but there weren't any eggs!

Birds: EEEK!

There go the piggies with their eegs, blowing raspberries at the birds.

The birds got mad, (not too unusual for them).

Yellow Bird: CHEEEP! (which translated means: "To the slingshots!")

The birds got to the slingshots and fling themselves at the pigs.

The piggies entered a castle made out of titanium.

The birds couldn't penetrate through the castle!

Orange Bird: (Not even I can get through that!)

Cheif Piggy: Oink! (We found a titanium deposit while you chased us underground last year, so we mined it and made this castle! No you can get your eggs! Heeheehee!)

Blue Bird: (How we ever get them now?)

Black Bird: (We could get the Mighty Eagle!)

Red Bird: (But he's still relaxing in his cave!)

White Bird: (But where else could we get help?)

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. The birds turned to see a large purple spaceship coming their way.

Green Bird: (What is that thing?)

The ship landed and a short green alien stepped out, followed by a little robot with blue eyes.

Zim: "I AM ZIM! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

The Blue Bird and the Orange Bird screamed and hid behind the White Bird, while the other birds looked confused.

Red Bird: (Who are you?)

Zim: "I SAID: 'I AM ZIM!' I AM GOING TO TAKE OVER THIS PLANET! YOU PUNY LITTLE FEATHERED BALLS WITH BEAKS WILL NOT STOP ME!"

The Birds started to get mad.

Then Zim's assistant GIR became distracted enough to notice the birds.

GIR: "BIRDIES!"

GIR started chasing the birds around the immediate area while Zim was getting really frustrated.

Zim: "GIR! We are not supposed to hug the filthy earth vermin! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE OVER!"

Meanwhile, the piggies were getting ready to start to cook the eggs when they heard some incoherent screaming from outside.

They looked out the windows and saw a crazy robot chasing the birds while some green creature that looked nothing like a bird or pig was screaming at the robot.

Piggy: OINK! (Well, more time to start cooking!)

But then, GIR happened to turn and saw the giant shiny castle about a thousand feet away. But that wasn't the only thing he saw, he saw all the piggies in the window.

GIR: "PIGGIEEEEES!"

Before Zim or any of the Birds could stop him, GIR took off like a rocket toward the castle and burst through the titanium door.

The piggies wondered how the strange robot had managed to get in, but then it began running towards them and hugged them so hard that they suddenly popped as a strange green 5000 appeared.

GIR: "YAYY! 5000!"

Cheif Piggy: SQUEAL! (RETREAAAAT!)

GIR ran around grabbing as many piggies as he could, making them pop and disappear as the remaining piggies hopped away as fast as they could.

The Angry Birds and Zim came running over just as the last of the piggies ran away from the deranged robotic pig popper.

GIR emerged from the wrecked castle with all the eggs.

GIR: Eggs, Zim! Eggs!

Green Bird: (Our eggs!)

Red Bird: (You saved our eggs!)

GIR started yelling hysterically and dropped them.

The Birds nearly flipped out, but then there was some tiny chirping.

There around the broken eggs, were a bunch of baby birds.

The grown up Birds quickly gathered them around them, but the baby birds started jumping around and crawling on everyone.

Zim: "TINY FEATHERED BEINGS! YOU DARE CRAWL ON THE ALMIGHTY ZIM?"

No one listened as the the peeping birds caused Zim to fall down.

Zim: GIR! (Zim yelled as a baby Orange Bird tugged on his antennae) GET THEM OFF! GIR!

GIR was too busy cuddling some baby White Birds And Green Birds to notice Zim.

ZIM: GIR!

The End!

Zim: The Tallest must be crazy...


End file.
